


Figlio ritrovato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Johnny Storm in realtà fosse figlio di Steven Rogers?[Stony].





	Figlio ritrovato

Figlio ritrovato

  
Scritta sentendo In the end Dubstep.  
  
  


Figlio ritrovato

“Il fatto che mia madre si sia fatta fecondare dal tuo sperma non fa di te mio padre! Lo sai che è per questo che non si dice mai ai donatori a chi finisce?!” gridò Johnny. I capelli biondi presero fuoco e le iridi azzurre divennero vermiglie.

“Lo so che non ci sono stati, ma voglio solo conoscerti …” ribatté Steve.

“Oppure puoi baciarmi le chiappe,  _capitanuncolo_ ”. L’interno corpo del giovane Storm fu avvolto dalle fiamme, i suoi vestiti presero fuoco lasciandolo coperto da una tuta blu aderente con un quattro argentato sul petto. Si voltò e lanciò una fiammata, questa colpì una bandiera americana dandogli fuoco.

“Johnny, non osare offendere la tua patria!” gridò Steven. Gli afferrò un braccio, l’altro si voltò e lo spintonò indietro.

“Tornatene sotto ghiaccio, magari ti sveglierai in un mondo che crede di nuovo che la guerra sia qualcosa che porta a un progresso” ringhiò. Si voltò, raggiunse la porta e uscì. Rogers sospirò e si massaggiò la stessa sulla sua tuta all’altezza del petto.

“Ho sempre desiderato un figlio e ora che ce l’ho, non so che fare” mormorò.

Cap.2 Ferite al braccio

Steve si grattò il collo pallido sotto il laccio del fazzoletto con cui teneva fermo il braccio ricoperto di scottature.

"Quindi, se lo ricordi, deve avere fiducia in se stesso. Si ricordi, se ha fiducia nella sua identità in maniera stabile non cercherà più il suo modello ideale negli altri. Noi siamo il nostro corpo, ricordi" disse lo psicologo. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. Steve si morse il labbro e abbassò il capo, gli occhi erano arrossati.

"Sono un uomo che si ama e così può imparare ad amare le altre" sussurrò con voce roca.

"Cos'era il Vangelo di Giovanni?" domandò una voce maschile. Steve si sentì dare una pacca sulle spalle, Tony sporse il capo e sogghignò porgendo la mano. "È un piacere rivederla, Capitano".

Steve sgranò gli occhi, impallidì e rizzò la schiena irrigidendosi.

"Mr. Stark" disse con voce roca.

Lo psicologo socchiuse gli occhi, guardò Tony e scosse il capo.

"Lei scommetto che è quello che gli ha fatto sapere della gender teory" ringhiò.

Tony abbassò la mano, si voltò e sogghignò sfilandosi gli occhiali da sole scuri. "Gli ho fatto sapere della Fury teory, secondo cui il Direttore macchina per fregarci tutti in ogni momento". Si appese gli occhiali alla maglia, strinse le labbra piegando il capo di lato. "Purtroppo non sono aggiornato su la gender teory, ma può darmi delucidazioni lei, se vuole".

Lo psicologo si voltò, oltrepassò la porta metallica e se la chiuse alle spalle con un tonfo.

"Niente di importante Stark. E' una teoria che riguarda gli orientamenti sessuali secondo cui una donna può sentirsi dentro di sé uomo e viceversa. Il corpo in quel modo diventa un ostacolo e si smette di essere il proprio corpo" spiegò Steve. La sua voce possente risuonò nel corridoio.

Tony sogghignò, scrollò le spalle. "Suppongo fosse un no" disse, con tono sarcastico. Si girò, piegò il capo addolcendo il sorriso beffardo. "Ma davvero? Deve prendere un caffè con me e parlarmene, perché delle stranezze che ho sentito questa è la più stupida in assoluto".

Steve avvampò, si voltò e si allontanò a passo di marcia.

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, lo superò e gli si mise davanti. "Visto che nessuno dei due vuole essere scambiato per un prepotente maleducato ..." disse, la voce calcò sulle ultime due parole. "... Che ne dice di accettare almeno di farsi fasciare per bene quel braccio?".

"Mi perdoni se l'ho offesa, ma anche il dottore mi ha specificato sia una sciocchezza. Siamo ciò che siamo" rispose atono Steve. Tolse il braccio dalla fascia e lo porse ad Ironman.

Tony gli afferrò la mano, lo tirò fino ad una stanza dalla porta aperta e lo trascinò dentro; la porta automatica si chiuse con un sibilo e lui lasciò andare Steve. Sogghignò, si diresse verso un armadietto accanto ad un letto. "È stupido. È come dire che devi sentirti donna per farti piacere un uomo. Come dire che bisogna essere nero per giocare a basket o idiozie simili" disse. Aprì un cassetto, prese una cassetta del pronto soccorso. "Siediti sul letto. Come ti sei bruciato?".

"Ho litigato con un esponente dei fantastici quattro" spiegò Steve. Raggiunse il letto e vi si sedette. Abbassò il capo e si osservò gli stivaletti rossi.

"Lo stress post-traumatico e l'eccessivo periodo con quelle ballerine preoccupano il dottore" borbottò.

Tony posò la cassetta del pronto soccorso sul comodino, la aprì e prese del cotone. Aprì il disinfettante, lo versò sul cotone e si voltò piegandosi in avanti. "Viste le bruciature, suppongo con Johnny" disse. Tamponò il braccio di Steve, inarcò un sopracciglio. "Che gli hai fatto?".

Steve strinse il pugno sano, digrignò i denti e corrugò la fronte.

"Non sono affari vostri, Mr. Stark" sibilò.

Tony tamponò più volte, osservò la pelle arrossata leggermente pulsante e strinse le labbra rizzandosi. "È solo che lo conosco da una vita e l'ho visto ultimamente" spiegò. Scrollò le spalle, tornò alla cassetta posando il cotone. Prese delle garze, torno dal capitano e le avvolse intorno al braccio. "La sorella mi ha chiesto dei soldi, perché ultimamente i Fantastici Idioti non vanno molto di moda e Johnny era finito in prigione per aver detto qualcosa che non ho mai saputo" disse. Sogghignò, alzò il capo e le iridi castano scuro brillarono. "Tu non ne sai niente, suppongo".

Steve sgranò gli occhi, le guance divennero più pallide e si voltò. Il battito divenne irregolare e chiuse gli occhi.

"In prigione?" domandò.

Tony strinse la fasciatura, scrollò le spalle e gli si sedette accanto. "Già. Forse ha visto un militare e ha pensato volessero farlo rientrare". Poggiò le mani sul materasso, piegò il capo si lato sogghignando. "O ha pensato tu volessi copiargli il look".

"Hai ... hai qualche sua foto?" domandò Steve rendendo più bassa la sua voce. Strofinò il piede per terra, arcuando la schiena ed espirò dalle narici.

Tony sporse le labbra aggrottando la fronte, inspirò. < Quant'è faticoso fare finta di niente con certa gente > pensò. Scrollò le spalle, si alzò e chiuse la cassetta del pronto soccorso rimettendola nel cassetto. "Ne ho a decine. Lo conosco da quasi tredici anni. Era entrato a lavorare in un'industria dove passavo parecchio tempo per affari". Si morse il labbro, la mano gli tremò e lui strinse il pugno voltandosi; sorrise in maniera forzata. "Dovrei averle a Malibu. Sì, credo di avere a Malibu tutte le foto, sicuramente Pepper le ha messe lì; da qualche parte dove non posso buttarle, anche se di solito non lo faccio, tranne per le pulizie, s'intende" disse, con tono concitato.

Steve si alzò in piedi, raddrizzò la schiena e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

"Mi trovi su Facebook. Se me le carichi lì mi fai un favore, ma ... ora devo andare" sussurrò.

Tony aprì la bocca battendo le palpebre, socchiuse un occhio sgranando l'altro. "Facebook? E come ti trovo tra tutti i fake che ci sono?".

"Sono l'unico Lolly Stark" boffonchiò Steve. Si morse l'interno della guancia e deglutì a vuoto.

Tony sgranò gli occhi sbiancando, si sedette sul letto sentendo i muscoli tremare e annuì più volte. "Okay ... Me ne farò una ragione" sussurrò.

Steve si voltò, avanzò allargando al massimo le gambe con una serie di larghi passi cadenzati, aprì la porta e uscì sentendola chiudere l'uscio alle spalle. Si voltò e si mise a correre.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Thor, Steve. Prompt: Troppo vecchio per morire giovane.  
  
  
Cap.3 Amicizia accettata  
  
Thor si tolse il mantello vermiglio e lo mise sopra Steve, coprendolo.  
Osservò il petto del capitano alzarsi e abbassarsi.  
"È stato gentile a venirmi a trovare" sussurrò Thor con voce roca.  
Loki si affacciò oltre il divano e schioccò la lingua sul palato, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ringrazia che Victor ci abbia ospitato a Latveria piuttosto" sussurrò.  
Le iridi verdi gli brillarono, ghignò mostrando i denti bianchi guardando lo schermo del computer illuminarsi.  
"Il Capitano rischia di morire giovane. Stark gli ha mandato l'amicizia" sibilò.  
"Troppo vecchio per morire giovane. Inoltre l'uomo di metallo è già nostro valido alleato" borbottò Thor.  
Loki scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.  
"Oh fratello, non hai capito nulla" sussurrò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Tony, Loki.  
Prompt: Ma come ti vesti?  
Lanciata da: Claudia De Sessa.  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Videochiamata da Latveria  
  
Tony sentì il cellulare vibrare, infilò la mano in tasca tirandolo fuori e girò attorno ad una serie di cavi in mezzo al pavimento, indicò una parete.  
"Ah, no, quella lasciatela rotta, l'ala va ingrandita" disse.  
Il muratore sbuffò, annuì e si alzò allontanandosi dalla parete per raggiungere un collega vicino ad una serie di calcinacci. Tony guardò lo schermo orizzontale del cellulare, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
< Videochiamata da Lolly Stark? Cap sa fare le videochiamate con facebook? > si chiese.  
Accettò la chiamata, si spostò di lato evitando dei calcinacci e si abbassò entrando in un buco in una delle pareti. Guardò la figura olografica di Loki occupare lo schermo, un elmo con due corna da cervo gli copriva il capo; un visone le spalle e metà del volto. Tony sgranò gli occhi, si fermò e batté le palpebre.  
"Ma come ti vesti?!".  
La figura di Loki roteò gli occhi, sbuffò.  
"Non ti ho concesso di parlare con me per far criticare le mie vesti, midgardiano".  
Tony sogghignò, portò il cellulare davanti al volto e continuò a camminare tra residui di calcinacci e frammenti di tetto.  
"No, ma te le cerchi. Guarda che se vuoi conquistare la Terra utilizzando della pessima moda, dovrai metterti in fila".  
L'immagine di Loki assottigliò lo sguardo, indurì l'espressione assottigliando le labbra.  
"Voglio che contatti il Capitano tramite questo vostro svago tecnologico".  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, passò tra cinque operai e saltò oltre una trave; passò sotto dei tubi e arricciò il naso.  
"Chattare con Cap? Perché? Le foto non gli sono piaciute?".  
La figura di Loki sogghignò melliflua, si carezzò la pelliccia di visone passandoci le lunghe dita sottili.  
"Oh, al contrario, vorrebbe ringraziarti. Ma non è in grado di aprire una conversazione da solo" disse.  
Tony s'infilò nell'ascensore, socchiuse gli occhi piegando il capo di lato.  
"Non me la bevo. Che incantesimo hai fatto a Cap e a tuo fratello per lasciarti a chattare su facebook sotto falso nome?".  
La figura di Loki ridacchiò, il suono frusciante risuonò nell'ascensore con un eco metallico.  
"Oh, niente meno che la verità. Un incanto assai efficace".  
Tony osservò le porte dell'ascensore aprirsi, uscì e camminò nell'atrio.  
"Non credo che dovresti pronunciare quella parola, potrebbe venirti l'orticaria".  
L'immagine di Loki socchiuse gli occhi rendendoli due fessure, si avvicinò allo schermo fino a che non si videro solo quelli.  
"Non sfidare la sorte, midgardiano" sibilò.  
Tony sogghignò, fece l'occhiolino e si spostò lasciando passare tre operai con un tubo sulle spalle; alzò le spalle scrollandole.  
"Lo faccio sempre. Allora, cosa ci guadagni tu se contatto il Capitano?".  
La figura di Loki si allontanò dallo schermo fino a mostrare metà del petto coperto da una maglia di ferro, sorrise.  
"Credevo ti piacesse divertirti, Stark".  
Tony arricciò le sopracciglia, si passò la mano sull'accenno di barba e sul pizzetto, sogghignò e guardò la porta d'ingresso della Tower.  
"Ci sto. Ho anche la scusa delle foto, per contattarlo".  
Raggiunse l'uscita, il suono del traffico gli fece girare la testa e deglutì. Si voltò, tornò dentro e strinse la presa sul cellulare. Guardò la figura di Loki, vide le labbra del semidio arricciarsi scoprendo i denti leggermente appuntiti e sentì il fiato mancare. Inspirò, espirò e si poggiò alla parete.  
"Fallo in fretta, prima che il tuo mondo esploda" sibilò Loki.  
Ci fu un click, Tony guardò lo schermo bluastro e sospirò rimettendo il cellulare in tasca.  
< Meglio controllare l'armatura > pensò.  
Si poggiò alla parete, si mise dritto e camminò lungo l'atrio.  
< Poi contatterò Cap >.

Ho citato i Lannister della storia fantasy: Cronache del ghiaccio e del fuoco di George Raymond   
  
  
Cap.5 Victor  
  
  
Tony spense il lanciafiamme, si tirò su gli occhiali da saldatore e tirò indietro la sedia facendola ruotare su se stessa; allargò le gambe scivolando verso il basso con gli occhi chiusi.  
< Le Mark dall'uno alla sette sono tutte come le avevo lasciate e le ultime tre sono perfettamente funzionanti e aggiornate > pensò.  
Alzò il capo, aprì gli occhi osservando una serie di schermi olografici davanti a lui.  
"Cap si è connesso?" chiese.  
"Negativo, signore. In linea ci sono però i signori Thor e Loki di Asgard" rispose Jarvis.  
Tony si tirò su, avvicinò uno degli schermi e osservò la schermata.  
"A quanto pare i contatti che aveva lo S.H.I.E.L.D. erano autentici" sussurrò.  
Guardò la foto del profilo, Thor sorrideva ampiamente tenendo il martello sollevato in aria. Tony scosse il capo, scorse la lista degli amici e arrivò alle parentele. Lesse 'relazione aperta con Loki Laufeyson', aggrottò le sopracciglia verso l'alto e tirò indietro il capo.  
"Siamo seri?" borbottò.  
Continuò verso il basso leggendo i nomi di Odino Borson come padre e Frigga come madre, scese maggiormente leggendo alla voce zio il nome Loki. Arricciò il naso passandosi la mano sul volto, si grattò l'accenno di barba e cliccò sul profilo del secondo Loki. Scese fino alle parentele, lesse 'divorziato con Thor Odinson' e sgranò gli occhi.  
"J, aprì la chat con Point Break, qui qualcosa non quadra" ordinò.  
Una schermata olografica si aprì, la finestrella della videochiamata comparve in alto e Tony piegò il capo all'indietro.  
"Ehilà? Midgard chiama biondo palestrato, ci sei?".  
"Fratello, fulmina quel coso, sta nuovamente suonando!" si sentì urlare Thor.  
"Va tutto bene, la gestisco io la tua pagina".  
Rispose la voce del Dottor. Destino. Tony s'immobilizzò, sgranò gli occhi sentendo il fiato mancare e si alzò di scatto facendo cadere la sedia con un tonfo.  
"Signore?" domandò Jarvis.  
Tony scosse il capo, si voltò osservando FerroVecchio rimettere in piedi la sedia e accennò un sorriso. Tornò seduto, guardò lo schermo.  
"Fammi segnare una visita dallo psicologo di Cap, soffro di allucinazioni da assenza".  
"Uomo di metallo, sei tu?" domandò Thor.  
Il suo capo olografico si sporse con gli occhi sgranati. "Victor? Che succede?" domandò la voce di Loki in lontananza.  
Tony si portò le mani ai capelli, li scompigliò e si sfilò gli occhiali da saldatore. Avvicinò lo schermo facendosi riprendere il volto dagli occhi incavati e le spalle, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Point Break? Chi è Victor? Perché tuo fratello parla per acuti?".  
"Sì, ma il mio nome resta Thor figlio di Odino. Victor è il veneratore di mio fratello che ci ospita. Mio fratello è il suo amante e quindi fa ... preferisco non parlarne uomo di metallo" spiegò Thor.  
"Non lo so! Io sto cercando di legare il lupo mannaro!" si sentì un grido di sottofondo.  
Tony sospirò sonoramente, si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse con due dita e scosse il capo. Guardò lo schermo, si sporse a destra e sinistra vedendo solo il capo di Thor occupare tutta la finestrella. Poggiò la schiena contro la sedia, inarcò un sopracciglio allargando le gambe.  
"Ma non stai con tuo fratello?" chiese.  
"Va ad aiutare Thor e lascia stare il lupo!" si sentì trillare Loki.  
"Sì, certo che sto con mio fratello, ma gli amanti sono tra noi ammessi mio compagno d'armi" spiegò Thor.  
Annuì un paio di volte e fece roteare il martello. Si voltò, inspirò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Fratello necessito della tua venuta!" gridò con la voce simile a un tuono.  
Tony grugnì socchiudendo gli occhi leggermente arrossati, sospirò e intravide la figura di Loki avvicinarsi. Si mise davanti a Thor, si piegò posizionando il proprio capo sotto quello del maggiore e sorrise malizioso. Tony roteò gli occhi, sogghignò.  
"Anche il tuo ex si chiamava Loki, mnh?".  
Loki s'irrigidì, le iridi verdi brillarono di rosso e soffiò mostrando i denti appuntiti.  
"Gli Odinson fanno Thorki da generazioni" sibilò.  
Tony socchiuse un occhio sgranando l'altro.  
"Quanto tempo hai passato su facebook per conoscere i nomi delle ship?" domandò.  
Scosse il capo, sospirò e allargò le braccia, le strinse battendo le mani.  
"Ora ho le prove. Biondo, incestuoso, paga sempre i suoi debiti. Non c'è dubbio, Thor è un Lannister!".  
"Mio fratello passa innumerevole tempo su questo aggeggio, come il capitano. Ognuno a guardare i propri figli. Spesso li ritrovo qui assopiti" disse Thor.  
Annuì alle proprie parole un paio di volte e si grattò il mento sentendo la barba sotto le dita. Tony scosse il capo, schioccò la lingua e mosse le mani in aria aprendole e chiudendole.  
"Sai, non credo che un cavallo, un lupo, un serpente e una mezza morta possano avere un profilo facebook".  
Strinse i denti, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.  
"Beh, in realtà pensavo che neanche gli dèi nordici e gli antichi centurioni romani lo avessero".  
Loki mugugnò stizzito, strinse il polso di Thor e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Volevo tu contattassi il Capitano, non mio fratello" si lamentò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, alzò le spalle.  
"Non è colpa mia se non c'è. E poi la troppa esposizione a facebook mi sta causando allucinazioni".  
"I miei nipoti assumono raramente quelle forme" spiegò Thor.  
Cliccò un tasto della tastiera e apparve una foto di un cantante rock vestito da venom. Deglutì a vuoto guardando il fratello tornare alla schermata precedente. Tony guardò la foto, batté le palpebre e sospirò abbassando il capo. Chiuse gli occhi, li strinse forte fino a sentirli pizzicare e li riaprì osservando la schermata. Loki sporse il capo alle spalle di Thor, lo allungò.  
"Victor! Com'è che si fanno vedere le proprie foto private ai comunicatori che utilizzano i video?" urlò.  
"Gira la manopola, dopo il terzo getto di fumo e il secondo fischio basta che fai come al solito".  
Si sentì la voce nella stanza accanta seguita da due ululati.  
"Papà, una mano farebbe comodo!" urlò il Dottor. Destino.  
"Sto leggendo".  
Rispose una voce roca. Tony rise, scosse il capo e scivolò maggiormente verso il basso.  
"Ma vi siete rifugiati nel mondo dello streampunk?" chiese, con tono sarcastico.  
Loki tornò con il capo sotto quello di Thor, sospirò e si tolse una ciocca nera da davanti il volto.  
"Siamo a Latveria, ospiti del suo sovrano" rispose.  
Tony sbiancò, si alzò e strinse i pugni ringhiando.  
"Ho da fare" sibilò.  
Si voltò, diede una manata alla sedia facendola finire dall'altro lato del laboratorio con un tonfo. Prese uno dei bracciali dell'armatura, gli cadde di mano, li riprese e lo mise. Si voltò verso lo schermo olografico.  
"Latveria è ancora dov'era l'ultima volta, Loki?" chiese, con tono cupo.  
Loki deglutì, aderì con le spalle al petto di Thor.  
"Il tuo compagno d'armi sembra sul piede di guerra" sussurrò.  
"Uomo di metallo, contro chi la tua arma si vuole levare?" domandò Thor con voce roca.  
Tony infilò l'altro bracciale, ringhiò stringendo i pugni e sentì il ronzio della Mark dietro di sé.  
"Latveria è sotto la mia protezione. Non m'interessa chi è l'idiota che ne è diventato re, deve prima avere la mia approvazione" sancì.  
Loki si morse il labbro, alzò il capo battendo le palpebre e sospirò abbassandolo.  
"Il tuo comportamento diverge da quello dell'ultima volta che rimembro".  
Tony soffiò aria dal naso, schiuse le mani e l'armatura gli si montò addosso avvolgendolo del tutto; le rifiniture argentate spiccavano sul rosso cremisi. Si alzò l'elmo mostrando il volto.  
"Non credo tu possa parlare, sei passato dal generale dei Chitauri alla dama dei centri di piacere".  
Victor uscì dalla stanza accanto, si passò una pezza sulla fronte sudata di metallo e si avvicinò alle due divinità. Si piegò e sgranò gli occhi guardando l'immagine del contatto.  
"Chi accidenti ha rubato il contatto di mio fratello?!" ululò.  
Tony alzò la mano che brillò di blu, la puntò contro lo schermo olografico.  
"Vieni fuori" ordinò.  
Loki batté le palpebre più volte, afferrò il braccio di Thor.  
"Temo ci sarà un conflitto tra il mio amante e il tuo compagno d'armi" sussurrò.  
"Oh, Tony, sei davvero tu?" domandò Doom.  
Si fece ricrescere la pelle, i corti capelli neri gli comparvero sul capo.  
"Fratello, non augurare litigi ad altri fratelli maggiori. Io ne so la sofferenza" borbottò Thor.  
Loki rise, accavallò le gambe intrecciando le mani.  
"Auguro litigi a chi reagisce in tal modo alla vista del fratello creduto perso" rispose.  
Tony ansimò, sentiva il calore del colpo caricato sul volto. Abbassò la mano, sospirò e si tolse l'armatura.  
"J, chiudi tutto. Non voglio avere niente a che fare con tutto questo" ordinò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Loki, nuovo personaggio (non dev'essere per forza descritto minuziosamente, basta che interagisca con il Dio)

Prompt: Quindi ti vesti così perché piace a te? (cit- Django Unchained <3 )

Cap.6 Loki e Johnny

Doom sospirò, negò con il capo e si leccò le labbra.

"Figuriamoci se non chiudeva appena mi vedeva. Non mi perdonerà mai, non è tipo da dimenticare" biascicò con voce roca.

Si voltò e avanzò, raggiunse una porta, la aprì oltrepassandola e se la chiuse alle spalle con un tonfo.

< Sarà meglio evitare di far iniziare a mio fratello un discorso da vipera su minori e maggiori, prima che uccida di dolore il suo amante > rifletté Thor.

Si sdraiò sul divano, si mise su un fianco e sbadigliò. Chiuse gli occhi, regolò il respiro e iniziò a russare. Loki lo guardò, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e assottigliò lo sguardo.

< Si è addormentato appositamente per evitare che io dica a Doom come ci si comporta con un fratello offeso > pensò.

Si voltò verso la porta, sogghignò.

< Forse dovrei farlo lo stesso e vanificare i suoi sforzi > si disse.

Avanzò fino alla porta, ne toccò la maniglia e dilatò gli occhi.

< Oppure potrei accentuare l'astio tra il capitano e suo figlio. Se è progenie del soldato, non rimarrà adirato a lungo, senza i giusti stimoli > pensò.

Ridacchiò, abbassò la mano e una nebbiolina verde lo avvolse.

< Imparerai, Thor, che per ogni intrigo sventato se ne crea uno peggiore >.

Svanì con un sibilo simile al suono di un serpente. Riapparve con un crepito alle spalle di Johnny Storm. Il biondo sospirò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e avvicinò il cellulare al viso.

"Susan non sono impazzito! L'analisi del DNA parla chiaro ... no, certo ... ti voglio come sorella! No, non piangere, dai! Lo so che ti dico sempre che non sei mia madre, ma ... sorellastra, parolona grossa ... no, non dare retta a Richards, quello parla solo per algoritmi. Che vuoi che ne sappia?! Aspett ...".

Si sentì un click e il giovane si tolse l'apparecchio dall'orecchio e se lo mise davanti al viso guardando lo schermo nero. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.

"Nessuno ascolta mai chi non mente, mnh?" disse Loki, con tono sensuale.

Girò attorno al ragazzo mettendoglisi davanti, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi verdi brillarono.

"Credo che a tuo padre, il Capitano Rogers, farebbe piacere sapere che hai rotto con tua sorella. Odia tutte le donne".

Johnny socchiuse un occhio, si leccò le labbra e ghignò.

"Chi ti ha costretto a vestirti come un pagliaccio? O ti vesti così perché piace a te?" domandò ironico.

Mise il cellulare nella fodera e lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans. Loki ridacchiò, si carezzò la pelliccia bianca e piegò il capo di lato facendo strofinare contro di essa le ciocche nere.

"Le pretese dei maggiori sono senza fine".

Si sistemò la pelliccia bianca attorno alle spalle, facendola strofinare contro la cotta di maglia dorata.

< Gli esseri inferiori come i midardiani capiscono della moda di Latveria meno ancora di quanto una capra comprenda le cerimonie di un banchetto > pensò.

Arricciò il labbro, aggrottò le sopracciglia e osservò il ragazzo biondo.

"Allora è vero, hai così poco carattere che ti ci obbligano a vestirti così".

Lo punzecchiò Johnny, si avvicinò a un tavolo di metallo e prese una chiave inglese. La lanciò e la riprese al volo. I corti capelli biondi gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso. Loki scosse il capo, gli si avvicinò abbassando il capo e sogghignò mostrando i denti lievemente appuntiti.

"Io so che dici il vero, su tuo padre. E so che la scoperta di una nuova identità può portare gli altri a spingerti a rinnegare la prima, sebbene tu non vorresti farlo" disse mellifluo.

“Che gioia sapere che a darmi ragione è un tizio con un pellicciotto bianco da donna” bisbigliò Storm.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
  


Personaggi: Tony, Loki.   
Prompt: Sobborgo.   
Lanciata da: La Morte Fidanzata.

  
  
  
  
Cap. 7 Johnny e Tony  
  
Tony sospirò tirandosi su gli occhiali da saldatore, si passò le nocche sulla palpebra sinistra sbadigliando.   
“Signore, i prototipi delle Mark 17, 18 e 19 sono operativi. Vuole iniziare i preparativi anche per le Mark 20, 21 e 22?”. Tony annuì, rilassò le spalle contro lo schienale della sedia. “Mentre tu rendi operative queste, ne inizierò un'altra, allora” disse.   
“Non glielo consiglio signore, sono cinquantadue ore che non dorme“ rispose Jarvis. Tony abbassò gli occhialoni e si alzò raggiungendo degli schermi olografici disposti attorno ad una piattaforma.   
“Inizio progettazione” ordinò brusco. Una delle pareti di vetro dietro di lui andò in frantumi e le schegge si sparsero tutt'intorno, con un boato.   
“Mettimi giù, pazzoide!” gridò Johnny. La figura di Loki con il ragazzo, totalmente di fuoco in braccio, apparve nella stanza. Tony sollevò il capo oltre gli schermi, vide FerroVecchio avanzare dimenando l'estintore e spargendo il contenuto contro i due ospiti e la porta distrutta. Sospirò, roteò gli occhi castano scuro e tornò a guardare gli schermi.   
“FerroVecchio, non annegarli”. Johnny tirò una testata a Loki, che lo lasciò andare. Cadde per terra, spento e rotolò sul pavimento. I pezzi di vetro gli strapparono la tuta aderente blu in più punti. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Tony.   
“Che ci facciamo a casa di Stark?” domandò con voce strozzata.   
“Ti lamenti neanche ti avessi portato in un bieco sobborgo” sibilò Loki. Schioccò le dita, fu avvolto da un alone verdastro e la schiuma bianca dell'estintore scomparve. Tony tracciò una serie di linee sullo schermo davanti a sé, scrivendo dei numeri con l'altra mano su uno accanto.   
“ _Ma_  la domanda è legittima, Loki. Il posto dove stavi non era più all'altezza delle tue corna da cervo?” chiese, sarcastico. Johnny si sedette sul pavimento e abbassò il capo. “Casa era troppo figa per quegli abiti da demente che indossa” spiegò, ironico. Tony roteò gli occhi accennando un sorriso, continuò a digitare sugli schermi velocemente.   
“La verità è che cercava delle buone boutique” disse. Johnny ridacchiò, guardò a destra e a sinistra. Le iridi gli divennero liquide guardando Ferro Vecchio.   
“Se la passa bene signor Stark, ma non credo che per questo dovrei abusare della sua accoglienza” sussurrò con voce rauca. Tony sbuffò sonoramente, unì due schermi creando un ologramma solido di un braccio. Lo infilò e rigirò il finto arto.   
“La perspicacia dei ragazzini si è notevolmente ridotta” disse sarcastico. Guardò verso Loki, inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“Beh? Che vuoi?”. Loki osservò gli elmi delle armature sparire oltre il varco nel pavimento, lo guardò chiudersi e si girò.   
“Ti ho portato il figlio del Capitano” annunciò. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, tolse il braccio dalla riproduzione dell'armatura e riprese a digitare.   
“Vuoi che gli paghi gli alimenti?” chiese sarcastico.  
" _C'è qualquadra che non cosa_. Che  _dafug_ dici?" domandò Johnny. Si grattò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo. Loki indicò Tony con il mento e socchiuse gli occhi verdi.  
“Ha dato le tue foto al Capitano”. Tony roteò gli occhi, spostò gli schermi e abbassò il capo.   
“Solo per non farlo piangere”.   
"Non lo sopporto quel prepotente" si lamentò Johnny.Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, rise e scosse il capo.   
“Oh, non Cap!” esclamò. Loki si sedette sulla sedia girevole, accavallò le gambe e rizzò il capo sogghignando. Tony roteò gli occhi, scese dal ripiano e gli schermi si spensero.   
“Cap è uno che si fa volere, non pretende solo perché è suo diritto”. Loki piegò il capo.   
“Pensavo tu lo odiassi per il suo essere un prepotente”. Tony scrollò le spalle, afferrò una tazza e la alzò.   
“Lo farei, se lo fosse sul serio. Non pretende più di quel che guadagna, da solo fiato alla sua patriottica bocca”. Johnny si avvicinò a un reattore arc semi-costruito sul tavolo e socchiuse gli occhi. La luce blu si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.   
“Io so solo che è spuntato a casa mia, dopo che mi hanno buttato fuori dalla squadra che ho creato, per aver detto la verità” ringhiò. Accarezzò il vetro con l'indice. Tony guardò la tazza con il caffè, raggiunse il ragazzo e gliela porse.   
“Bevi. È un po' forte, ma per i rapimenti di Loki un caffè corretto con doppio brandy è il minimo” disse. Guardò il dito del ragazzo sul reattore, fece l'occhiolino e sorrise.   
“La pressurizzazione del vetro era troppo alta, così è esploso” spiegò. Johnny afferrò la tazza, se la portò alle labbra e bevve una serie di sorsate.  
“Ho praticamente ucciso Victor Von Doom due volte” sussurrò con voce roca. Loki mosse una mano in aria, fece alzare la sedia e ruotò due dita aggiungendo dei pioggiabraccia.   
“Stark ha degli screzi con lui, credo” disse, con tono soave. Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi.   
“È inesatto. Sto solo cercando di ridimensionare la cerchia delle persone a cui mandare gli auguri di Natale a quelli che ricambierebbero”. Johnny finì il contenuto della tazza e la appoggiò su un ripiano di metallo.   
“Mio padre mi ci ha tolto da un pezzo, da quella lista” sussurrò. Si voltò, si diresse verso la finestra e la aprì.   
“Grazie per il caffè” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi, si voltò e si lasciò cadere nel vuoto.   
“Fiamma!” gridò. Prese fuoco e spiccò il volo. Loki sporse le labbra osservandolo uscire, sbuffò e accavallò le gambe.   
“Molto scortese” si lamentò. Tony strinse le labbra, guardò la tazza vuota sul tavolo e sospirò tornando nello spiazzo; gli schermi si riaccesero.   
“È un ragazzino senza più niente. Fanno così” disse. Loki si girò, inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“E tu cos'hai intenzione di fare, Stark?” chiese. Tony assemblò un'armatura olografica, annuì e digitò una serie di numeri.   
“Gli ho pagato la cauzione, versato soldi sulla carta di credito con un codice criptato che può usare solo per se stesso o per minori di sedici anni e offerto il caffè. Evidentemente gli sono antipatico, o sarebbe rimasto” rispose. Loki gonfiò le guance, piegò il capo all'indietro.   
< Almeno non ha fatto ancora pace con Victor, il guastafeste > si lamentò mentalmente.

  
  
  
  
Cap. 8 Johnny e Parker  
  
Peter si portò la tazza di cioccolata alle labbra e la sorseggiò.  
"Mi avevi detto che oggi rimanevi in casa a inventare" disse. Si sollevò gli occhiali premendoli sul viso. Johnny entrò dalla finestra e si spense. "Un pazzo scatenato mi aveva rapito" borbottò. Peter ridacchiò e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Questo perché, mica cara Torcia, non hai l'identità segreta come il sottoscritto" ribatté. Johnny guardò il tavolo pieno di macchie di cioccolata e sospirò.  
"Quante volte ti ho detto di far cucinare me, tessiragnatele?" domandò. Peter strofinò il piede a terra e abbassò il capo.  
"Da quando siamo venuti a vivere insieme l'anno scorso?" chiese. Johnny si tolse la tuta blu rimanendo in boxer, raggiunse un grembiule bianco appeso e se lo mise. Appoggiò la tuta su una sedia e afferrò una pezzuola gialla dal bordo del lavandino.  
"Rhodey è di nuovo venuto a prendere i soldi che la Stark ti ha mandato" disse Peter. Si sedette sulla poltrona e sorseggiò ancora la sua cioccolata.  
"Poco male, la Osborn e co. troverà il modo per farceli riavere" ribatté Johnny, Peter abbassò il capo e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli castani.  
"Mi chiedo chi la stia dirigendo, visto che il signor Norman è morto e il mio amico Harry è diventato un goblin" borbottò.  
"Te l'ho detto, Norman non può essere morto, il signor Stark è vivo" ribatté Johnny, pulendo la tavola.

Cap.9 La fiamma di Latveria

"Stark, dimmi un po' perché mi stai accompagnando a Latveria" sussurrò Steve. Si strinse di più all'armatura di Tony, il vento gli sferzava il viso. "Certo che sei lento a capire vecchietto. Tuo figlio è lì e te lo voglio presentare" spiegò Tony. Steve inspirò ed espirò chiudendo gli occhi. "Sì, ma perché me lo vuoi presentare tu?" domandò.

Tony accelerò la velocità di volo, abbassò il capo e sogghignò.   
“Punto primo, perché io lo conosco meglio di te” disse.  
Guardò in avanti, socchiude gli occhi indurendo lo sguardo.  
“Punto secondo, perché solo io posso entrare e uscire da Latveria”.

'' Non ho mai sentito parlare di questo paese '' rispose Steve. Il vento che gli sferzava il viso glielo arrossò.

Tony iniziò a scendere di quota.   
“Impossibile. La prima cosa che insegnano da sempre e ovunque è una sola: nessuno entra e nessuno esce da Latveria senza il permesso del Re” recitò.  
Scosse il capo a destra e sinistra.  
“Sai, un decreto mondiale, una legge approvata da tutti; quel genere di cose”.

Steve deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e strofinò le labbra tra loro.

"Andrà bene?" domandò.

Tony scese maggiormente fino ad atterrare, indicò davanti a sé con il braccio.   
“Tre passi e siamo all'entrata. È contro tutte le leggi universalmente valide, ma io posso farlo”.  
Avanzò di due passi, ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Devi solo fare un atto di fede nei miei confronti, Capitano”.

''Un atto di fede è il minimo per riavere mio figlio” rispose serio Steve, seguendolo.

A ogni passo affondava nel terreno molle e scuro. Odore di muschio e umidità gli pungeva le narici, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i corti capelli biondo cenere. Avanzarono nella foresta, dei pini riusciva a vedere solo i tronchi e ogni tanto schivava  dei rami più bassi. Saltò oltre una radice e guardò aghi e pigne tutt'intorno. In lontananza si sentiva un ruscello e si avvertirono dei versi gutturali. Uno scoiattolo con tre teste gli corse davanti e Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Li chiuse e scosse il capo, espirò e li riaprì. Avanzò raggiungendo Tony, alzò il capo e spalancò la bocca vedendo un castello medievale volare. Estrasse dalle spalle lo scudo e lo strinse vedendo degli pterodattili volare in cielo.

"Incredibile" sussurrò.

Tony sogghignò, piegò il capo all'indietro e socchiuse gli occhi allargando le braccia.   
“E siamo ancora solo nella foresta incantata” disse, divertito.  
Mosse le braccia scuotendo l'indice, avanzò superando un albero a forma di nodo con i rami dall'aspetto di cappello.  
“Se entriamo nella tana del coniglio, raggiungiamo il paese dei balocchi; e da lì possiamo arrivare al castello del paese più inaccessibile della galassia”.

"Non credo che siano veri, questi nomi bizzarri" sussurrò Steve. Evitò un verme che sputava fuoco e proseguì tra due radici, saltando oltre il buco di una talpa nel terreno.

Tony roteò gli occhi, volò attraverso un buco circondato di terra che stava al centro di un albero di cristallo; voltò il capo e sogghignò.   
“A Latveria tutto ciò che il suo sovrano desidera diventa vero” sussurrò, con tono roco.

Steve balzò seguendolo e le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.

"Queste cose, hanno la fregatura" biascicò con voce afona.

Tony ridacchiò, proseguì in maniera spedita.   
“Fidati. Il sovrano ha una sorta di predilezione per me. Non ci succederà niente, al contrario di chiunque altro provi a pensare a Latveria” assicurò.  
Proseguì fuori dal foro, un paio di diamanti caddero a terra e si sentirono degli strillò soffocati dal terreno. Tony volteggiò, si girò.  
“Avanti. Tuo figlio vive a castello”.

Steve saltò prendendolo al volo e lo strinse a sé.

“Allora portami con te” sussurrò.

Tony abbassò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Paura, eh?” chiese, divertito.  
Scrollò le spalle, lo strinse.  
“L'accoglienza che riceverò ... che rimanga tra noi” sussurrò, cupamente.  
Volò verso il castello che si vedeva volteggiare.

Atterrò all'ingresso, Clint si voltò e chiuse le ali da falco. Si inginocchiò, abbassò il capo.   
“Bentornato a Latveria, mio signore” sussurrò suadente.  
Le armature nel corridoio si misero sull'attenti sollevando le armi.

Steve deglutì, si staccò da Tony e gli rimase affiancato. Rabbrividì guardando dei ritratti voltarsi verso di loro e degli araldi oscillare tutt'intorno.

Tony annuì in maniera secca.   
“Sono qui per Johnny” disse.  
Clint si alzò, alcune piume caddero in terra e lui indicò i corridoi.  
“Seguitemi”.  
S'incamminò passando tra le armature, Tony inspirò.  
“Puoi insultare quanto vuoi, sento di meritarlo” disse sarcastico.

Steve sbatte un paio di volte gli occhi e deglutì.

"Clint si sente male?" chiese.

Tony avanzò seguendo Clint, scosse il capo.   
“Latveria, come dovresti sapere, è una monarchia assoluta. Il sovrano comanda, gli altri sono al livello di schiavi” spiegò.

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!" gridò Steve passando davanti a una porta d'ebano.

Tony guardò a destra e sinistra, si portò il dito alle labbra.   
“ _Sssssh_ ” sibilò.  
Gli diede una lieve spallata, scosse il capo.  
“Sono i latveriani ad aver scelto questa forma di governo. Ci sono stati referendum e tutto il resto. Costringerli a fare diversamente sarebbe brutto, giusto?”.

Steve strano gli occhi, aprì e chiuse la bocca. "È ... è sbagliato" si lamentò .

Tony espirò, annuì proseguendo dietro Clint; le armature scattavano sull'attenti al suo passaggio e i quadri piegavano la testa verso il basso. Stark deglutì, scrollò le spalle.   
“È quello che hanno ripetutamente scelto. Il re ordina, loro obbediscono”.  
Incrociò le braccia, abbassò il capo.  
< Ora aspetto solo che mi chieda io che c'entro > pensò.

"Anche ai miei tempi era così. Qui Hitler non era neanche riuscito a entrare, ma non c'ero mai venuto" sussurrò Steve. Si mise dietro Tony, tenendo i pugni stretti, i suoi muscoli erano tesi .

Clint si fermò, bussò ad una porta. Tony aderì con la spalla a quella del capitano, strinse le labbra.   
“Va così. Ora cerca di non protestare troppo, vediamo di presentarti Roy Mustang”.

"Chi?" domandò a bassa voce Steve.

"Chi è là?" chiese una voce affabile, aldilà della porta. Alcuni ritratti rabbrividirono.

“Vi vuole il signor Stark” annunciò Clint.   
Batté le ali, le piume arruffate fremettero. Tony incrociò le braccia, roteò gli occhi.  
“Fullmetal Alchemist, l'alchimista di fuoco, generale dell'esercito; capace di creare fuoco schioccando le dita” spiegò, con tono divertito.

Johnny uscì a passi cadenzati. Era vestito di pelle nera e teneva gli occhi socchiusi.

"Io tra un'ora torno a casa" spiegò atono.

Tony sporse il capo da oltre l'ala di Clint, alzò la mano.   
“Ciao ragazzino” salutò.  
Clint indietreggiò fino ad aderire al muro, Tony sogghignò allargando le braccia.  
“Lo so, lo so. Passavo per salutare“.

Steve cercò di avvicinarsi a Johnny e indietreggiò evitando una fiammata. "Salutare?" domandò Johnny.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“Cosa, non posso venire a trovarti?” chiese, sarcastico.

Johnny digrignò i denti e chinò il capo. "Potevi farlo prima" ribatte secco. Si voltò e indicò Steve. "E lui non è il benvenuto". Aggiunse.

Tony incrociò le braccia, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.   
“Sì, beh, quella è una lunga storia. Però dovevo presentarti tuo padre”.  
Mosse la mano in aria, sogghignò.  
“Cioè, l'altro padre. Quello da cui hai preso la pucciosaggine”.

Johnny spense le fiamme e incrociò le braccia. "Di puccio c'è solo Peter che mi aspetta a casa" ribatte secco.

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia corrucciando la fronte.   
“Ho detto puccio, non inesistente nei canoni comuni di grandezza umana” si lamentò.

Steve arrossì e gli diede le spalle. "Non è così piccolo" brontolò .

Tony lo indicò, mosse il dito a destra e sinistra.   
“Anche più piccolo, credimi” disse.  
Clint annuì ripetutamente, rimanendo premuto contro la parete.

"Per anni non ci siete e ora marchiate al passo di 'Invaders'" brontolò Johnny .

Tony ridacchiò, allargò le braccia dimenando le mani.   
“È un po' più complicato di così, ma tuo padre voleva conoscerti; e non si nega un favore ad un anziano patriota in difficoltà”.

Johnny guardò Clint con la fronte corrugata.

Clint scrollò le ali da falco, indicò con il capo Steve .

"Tra un'ora qui è ora di pranzo. Il padrone di casa vi vorrà avere ospiti. Parleremo a tavola" ribatté secco Johnny. Si voltò, aprì una finestra e vi si lanciò fuori, volando via. Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e alzò un sopracciglio. "Cosa?" chiese.

Tony scrollò le spalle, sogghignò.   
“Andiamo in sala da pranzo e aspettiamo di parlare a tavola come tutte le antiche famiglie che si rispettino” disse.  
Clint strozzò una risata, annuì.  
“Vi conduco nelle sale”.

  
  


Cap.10 I panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia

Steve guardò il ragno grosso quanto un pugno camminare sopra la sua forchetta d'argento e deglutì a vuoto. Si voltò verso Tony e lo guardò accarezzare un folletto grande un indice intento a saltellare sul bordo del suo bicchiere. Si girò dall'altra parte e guardò Clint in faccia.

"Tu e Stark come conoscete questo posto? Cosa mi nascondete?" chiese. Parker raggiunse il tavolo, il ragazzino tremava leggermente e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

\- Speriamo di non incontrare un goblin - pensò, sedendosi nella sedia dirimpetto a quella di Tony. Steve guardò il ragazzino e inarcò un sopracciglio, leccandosi le labbra.

\- E lui chi è? - pensò. La porta si aprì con un tonfo ed entrò Thor con le braccia aperte.

"Uomo di metallo!" chiamò e il suo vocione risuonò nella sala. Loki roteò gli occhi e si accarezzò il pellicciotto bianco che portava al collo.

"Per l'amor delle Norne, non urlare così" si lamentò. Tony accavallò le gambe seduto a capo tavola, sorrise piegando il capo all'indietro.

"Fa piacere sapere di essere ancora il benvenuto". Clint unì le mani in grembo, strinse le labbra.

"Voi siete sempre il benvenuto, a Latveria" disse. Guardò Steve, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

< Il signor Stark probabilmente non gli ha spiegato nulla, gli avrà solo chiesto di mantenere il segreto in cambio di incontrare il figlio > si disse.Steve guardò le ali da falco di Clint gonfiarsi e si voltò verso Loki, sospirò e si massaggiò la tempia destra. Thor si sedette davanti a Steve e Loki a uno dei due posti a capotavola. Guardò Tony e gli sorrise, le sue iridi brillarono di verde.

"Pensavo ti saresti accomodato a cap tavola, Stark" sussurrò mellifluo. Johnny entrò e camminò radente alle pareti, sfiorando gli arazzi con la mano. Raggiunse il tavolo e si mise seduto davanti a Clint. Peter si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, trovandosi Thor tra loro. Tony mise le braccia oltre lo schienale della sedia, sogghignò.

"Sarebbe molto poco carino privare il padrone di casa della sedia a capotavola come hai fatto tu" disse. Clint mosse le ali facendo frusciare le piume.

"Il sovrano sarà più che lieto di cedervelo". Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, allargò le braccia.

"Attendo il suo verdetto" disse. Steve mise la mano sul braccio di Tony e strinse. Johnny guardò la sua mano e ringhiò. Thor sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi guardando Storm e Rogers ripetutamente. Peter piegò all'indietro la sedia e allungò la mano verso Johnny trovandosi davanti le larghe spalle di Thor. La porta dall'altra parte della sala si aprì e Doom entrò a passo cadenzato. Il suo lungo mantello verde strisciava e sul viso aveva una maschera di ferro. Raggiunse il posto capotavola dall'altra parte e si sedette, alzò il capo e le sue iridi blu intenso brillarono guardando la figura di Loki a capotavola di fronte a lui. Si voltò verso Tony, prese un tovagliolo e se lo mise sulle gambe.

"Perché sei seduto lì?" chiese affabile. Tony gli risolve un sorriso dolce, socchiuse gli occhi piegandosi in avanti.

"Nessuno mi ha offerto il posto a capotavola" ribatté, con tono pacato. Loki gonfiò le guance, tirò il braccio di Thor abbassandolo e vi poggiò il capo, guardò Johnny e ridacchiò.

\- E' geloso di Stark tanto quanto lo è Doom, forse anche di più - pensò. Victor socchiuse gli occhi e si sganciò il mantello, adagiandolo sullo schienale della sedia.

"Noto che tutti i vostri posti sono molto sconvenienti. Se ci fosse stato il mio maggiordomo lo avremmo evitato. Pregherei di vederveli cambiare, se non è uno spiacevole incomodo" sussurrò.

"Io non ho intenzione di privarmi del posto che mi spetta" disse Loki. Sorrise mellifluo a Tony, socchiuse le iridi verdi. 

"Thor può spostarsi, però, così i due ragazzini potranno essere vicini" disse. Tony si alzò, sorrise dolcemente e si sedette sulle gambe di Victor.

"Io sono a posto così" affermò. Clint strozzò una risata, chiudendo le ali.

"Posso portarvi una sedia più adeguata" propose. Tony lo guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Solo se al sovrano disdegna la mia presenza ...". Steve si alzò in piedi e appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, avvampando.

"Stark!" si lamentò. Johnny si alzò a sua volta e corrugò la fronte, incrociando le braccia.

"E' irrispettoso" ringhiò.

"A me piace l'idea di sedermi accanto a Johnny" sussurrò Peter e le sue orecchie avvamparono. Victor passò un braccio intono alle spalle di Tony.Thor guardò Clint e si grattò la testa.

"Mi devo mettere accanto a fratello?" chiese. Tony rise, roteò gli occhi.

"Su, Johnny! Non dirlo come se non sapessi che tua madre adora avermi in braccio!" esclamò. Strofinò la guancia su quella di Victor, chiuse gli occhi.

\- Mi sei mancato - pensò. Si morse il labbro. - _Ma_ se lo dimostro, Loki può usarlo contro di me -. Riaprì gli occhi, ghignò. 

"E poi il tuo fidanzatino ti vuole vicino vicino". Aggiunse. Loki ticchettò sul tavolo.

"Sì, Thor, se non ti è di troppo disturbo!". Thor si sedette accanto a Loki al posto di Tony. Steve si sedette di nuovo, espirando rumorosamente. Peter si sedette accanto a Johnny che tornò a sua volta seduto.

"Credevo tu fossi arrabbiato" mormorò Doom all'orecchio di Tony. Prese una campanella appoggiata al tavolo e la suonò. Thor sbuffò sentendo lo scampanellio rimbombare nella sala. Tony gli strinse la mano sotto al tavolo.

"Il livello 'arrabbiato' lo abbiamo superato al terzo tentato suicidio" sussurrò. Accentuò la stretta, deglutì.

" _Ma_  non serve che Loki lo sappia". Gli carezzò il palmo dolcemente, Loki li guardò e Tony sogghignò.

"Problemi,  _darling_? Volevi il posto a capo tavola, tutto tuo". Loki grugnì, poggiò il capo contro Thor.

"E' solo il posto che spetta ad un dio" disse. Clint si diresse verso la porta, indirezionando i servi con le vivande verso i posti. Steve si massaggiò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi.

"Il capitano e il ragazzo si somigliano" disse Thor. Peter ridacchiò e Johnny strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, una venuzza pulsò sulla sua fronte.

"Sì, sono qui per quello" biascicò Steve.

"Siamo qui appunto per risolvere le difficoltà. I panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia" spiegò Doom.

  
  
  
  


Cap.11 Tony e Doom si chiariscono

Doom si appoggiò contro la porta di legno ed incrociò le braccia.

"Sono felice che abbiate accettato il mio invito a rimanere per la notte. Purtroppo la cena non è andata come volevo e il nostro piccolo Johnny non sembra voler fare amicizia con il capitano".

La sua voce risuonava nella maschera di ferro.

"A quanto pare, hanno usato lo sperma del capitano, già sotto ghiaccio da parecchio, per cercare di avere un piccolo capitan america. Ecco perché la madre lo ha abbandonato... che sciocca. E' così potente che è stato anche araldo di Galaticus". La parte finale la borbottò.

Tony infilò le mani in tasca camminando su e giù, alzò le spalle.

"Johnny perdona solo ad una persona comportamenti sconsiderati perpetrati per anni. Che sarebbe a me, per la cronaca".

Doom abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

"Sta cercando di riallacciare i rapporti anche con me" ammise. Appoggiò anche la testa sulla porta chiusa.

“Loki mi ha salvato perché sono un suo veneratore, ma come sai è venuto su Midgard di recente e perciò fino a poco tempo fa ero una statua metallica in fondo al mare. Non sarei dovuto diventare un supercattivo, lo so, ma la cosa è più complicata di così” cercò di scusarsi.

< Tanto con lui è inutile > pensò.

Tony scrollò le spalle, lo raggiunse e gli sollevò il volto, si mise sulle punte per guardarlo e accennò un sorriso.

"Ti terrei il broncio anche solo perché veneri Loki più di me, ma sono disposto a passarci sopra al giusto prezzo".

Doom abbassò il capo ed arrossì, si sfilò il casco metallico.

"Non veneravo Loki di mia scelta, mio padre mi diede a lui da bambino come amante... anche se adesso Loki è parecchio diverso".

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociò le braccia muscolose al petto tenendo lo sguardo puntato sul volto di Victor.

"E questo ti autorizza a venerarlo più di me in che modo?".

Scosse il capo, poggiò il capo contro il suo petto e sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.

"Tu verrai con me ed io, te, Cap e quei due idioti nullafacenti di divinità cresceremo Johnny e Peter, che si sposeranno e avranno una figlia. Non è negoziabile".

Le iridi di Doom divennero liquide.

"Non posso lasciare Latveria...".

Deglutì rumorosamente.

"Sai, Clint è venuto a darmi una mano perché abbiamo un problema con i lupi mannari".

Tony sollevò lo sguardo, vide le iridi di Victor e rilassò le spalle abbandonandosi contro di lui.

"Non ti ho chiesto se puoi, quella parte la faccio io. Voglio solo sapere se ti va ancora di giocare alla famiglia con me".

Doom gli passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli.

"Pensavo ti piacesse quel capitanino. Attraverso i facebook di Thor e Loki ho visto che si è iscritto come Lolly Stark. Ed è così antico dentro da credere al gender... sai che mette le immagini con caféééé e tanti uno tra i punti esclamativi?" chiese.

Tony rise roco, strofinò la testa contro la mano di Doom e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Risolvo il tuo problema con i lupi mannari, taglio facebook al mio futuro amante e mi faccio dare il freepass dalla tua divinità con tendenze zoo-pedofile. Ci stai?".

Doom s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

"Prima di tutto, hai dimenticato che Johnny ha bisogno di un padre che gli faccia un discorsetto sul fare tanti ragnetti di fuoco".

Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, appoggiando la maschera di metallo sul pavimento.

"E poi Loki mi ha resuscitato solo perché teme che Thor ami ancora il suo ex, il caro zietto Loki deceduto da parecchio e vuole un aiuto in quel senso".

Tony gli poggiò il capo nell'incavo del collo.

"Quello che voglio è sentirti dire che tornerai a casa con me. I problemi di figli, dèi e creature mitologiche varie posso risolverli ad occhi chiusi".

Doom gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli sorrise.

"Verrò con te anche agl'inferi, se me lo chiederai" giurò.

  
  
  
Cap.12 Famiglia ritrovata  
  
  


Clint sbatté le ali da falco arruffate, facendo ondeggiare le piume.

"Uno dei motivi per cui sua maestà Doom non può lasciare questo luogo e perché il lupo mannaro di cui si occupa è suo padre" spiegò. Si voltò verso Tony e gli sorrise.

"Mentre vado a controllare che il giovane Johnny possa ricevere, vuole rimanere con i due semidei. Io continuo ad avere difficoltà ad avere rapporti con Loki, Mr. Stark" ammise.

Tony incrociò le braccia, arricciò il naso corrucciando la fronte.

"Questa cosa che Vicky preferisce suo padre a me sta mettendo a dura prova la mia intenzione di perdonarlo" sancì.

Clint ticchettò la punta dei piedi tra loro e fissò Tony.

"Se davvero convincerete le divinità a lasciargli la possibilità di lasciare questo luogo, vi seguirà ovunque" disse indurendo il tono.

Tony ondeggiò una mano in aria e avanzò di qualche passo.

"Non saprei. Ha continuato ad accampare scuse tutto il tempo" disse.

Sbuffò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e scrollò le spalle.

"Beh, io ottengo il lasciapassare. Se dopo non mi vuole, io non piangerò di certo".

Clint schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Li troverà in quella stanza laggiù" disse indicando una porta.

Tony annuì, si voltò e raggiunse la stanza. Aprì la porta, sollevò lo sguardo.

"Piccolo cervo? Lascia uscire Vicky da qui o ti chiudo l'account Facebook".

Thor si grattò la testa.

"Proprio ora che lo avevamo fatto in comune" borbottò.

Loki si passò le dita tra il morbido pellicciotto bianco che gli cingeva il collo.

"E pensi verrà con te?" chiese.

Tony scrollò le spalle, tirò fuori il cellulare e attivò lo schermo olografico mostrando il profilo di Loki.

"Uno ...".

Thor si nascose il viso tra le mani e sbuffò sonoramente.

"Uomo di Metallo, uno ci mette secoli a rimettersi con il proprio fidanzato, e tu fai saltare tutto" gemette.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si avvicinò lo schermo.

"Ognuno pensa al suo, immagino".

Guardò Loki e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Due ...".

Loki avanzò e alzò le mani.

"Va bene!".

Thor sporse il labbro inferiore e annuì.

"Suppongo tu abbia ragione" rifletté.

Tony chiuse la schermata, sorrise socchiudendo le iridi marroni brillanti di riflessi oro.

"Bene. Sblocca il problema, al resto penso io" dichiarò.

Loki sospirò, annuì assottigliando le labbra.

"Esaudirò la tua richiesta, ma sappi che le tue minacce sono sempre particolari".

Si sentì bussare, la porta si aprì e Clint affacciò il capo.

"Il signorino Storm è pronto a riceverla" annunciò.

Tony salutò gli dèi con la mano, si voltò e uscì dalla stanza.

"Io nella stanza dei giochi non ci entro, eh".

Clint inarcò un sopracciglio biondo-grigio.

"Non credo di aver inteso" disse. Avanzò lungo il corridoio, la luce vermiglia delle torce gli illuminava il viso e i capelli, dandogli dei riflessi castani. Un paio di quadri si voltarono a guardare Tony.

Tony fece l' occhiolino ad un quadro femminile, ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle.

"Non leggi roba trash?".

Clint si massaggiò le tempie e sospirò.

"Mia moglie sì e alle volte anche Nat" gemette.

Tony ghignò, accelerò l'andatura.

"Muoviamoci, vorrei chiudere con questo posto prima del prossimo anniversario di matrimonio".

Clint accelerò a sua volta il passo. Raggiunse un'altra porta e la aprì.

Dall'interno si sentirono dei sospiri.

"Smettetela di fare i bambini!" gemette la voce di Peter.

Tony avanzò e sogghignò.

"E tu smettila di fare l'adulto. È il lavoro di Cap e Vicky".

Peter indietreggiò. Era in piedi tra il letto e la scrivania.

Steve era appoggiato con la schiena a quest'ultimo, il capo chino e le mani in tasca.

Johnny era steso su un fianco sul letto, gli occhi brillavano riflettendo le fiamme nere che gli avvolgevano la mano.

"Al momento il tuo Cap è più impegnato a inventare blande e squallide scuse" ringhiò.

Tony sogghignò avanzando con le braccia allargate.

"È evidente che non hai sentito quelle di tua madre, se pensi che le sue siano patetiche" disse.

Si mise seduto a lato del letto, abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra.

"A proposito. Io non ho scuse, solo sensi di colpa. Si accettano?".

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro.

Johnny si mise una mano sul fianco.

"Accettatissime, visto che stai sopportando la mamma" rispose.

"I-io vorrei sapere... perché la chiami mamma" biascicò Peter, avvampando.

Tony ridacchiò, alzò le spalle e si piegò in avanti con le gambe larghe.

"Perché io sono il papà".

Steve si staccò dalla parete di un paio di passi.

"Dovrei ringraziare te e Doom per esservi presi cura del ragazzo" bisbigliò.

Johnny digrignò i denti.

"Non riesco a farli andare d'accordo. Insomma, scoprire chi è il proprio padre dovrebbe essere un momento bellissimo" brontolò Parker.

Tony sollevò lo sguardo, intrecciò le mani tra loro e strinse le labbra.

"Io non mi sono preso cura di nessuno. Ma se vuoi puoi ringraziare Johnny per essersi occupato di me" disse.

Guardò Peter ,addolcì lo sguardo.

"Conta chi ti ha cresciuto, e chi vuoi essere. Chi sono i tuoi genitori è molto relativo, bimbetto".

Steve strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

"Io voglio poter essere suo padre. Ho sempre desiderato una famiglia" gemette.

Johnny ghignò.

"Pà, dimmi la verità, ti stai facendo l'harem?" sussurrò lascivo. Peter avvampò.

Tony ghignò a propria volta, si sporse e diede una pacca al braccio di Johnny.

"Che vuoi che ti dica, prendo molto sul serio la frase 'farsi una famiglia', Johnny" rispose, sarcastico.

Incrociò le braccia e alzò lo sguardo.

"Non dovete diventare migliori amici. Dovete convivere. E sì, l'ho deciso io, quindi rassegnatevi".

"Per me va bene, ma sappi che dovrai ospitarci tutti. Lupo mannaro compreso" dichiarò Peter.

Johnny lo guardò e ghignò.

"Anche a me piacciono i tipetti, papà" rispose.

Steve sbuffò.

< Io quando ho avuto un figlio con Stark? > si chiese.

Tony sorrise, si alzò e scrollò le spalle.

"La Torre sarebbe vuota senza qualche creatura che potrebbe ucciderci tutti. Porta pure tutte quelle che ti piacciono".

Ghignò, fece l'occhiolino a Johnny e raggiunse Steve. Gli mise la mano sulla spalla.

"Hai ritrovato un figlio. Vedi di esserne felice" disse.

Si scostò, raggiunse la porta.

"E ora papà va a farsi corteggiare. Preparate i bagagli e non fatevi mordere".

Clint, sulla porta, si fece da parte. Indicò davanti a sé Victor intento a mettere una serie di valigie sopra una tarantola gigante.

"Il signore ha saputo che può finalmente venire con voi" spiegò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, incrociò le braccia e si avvicinò dell'animale.

"Questo lo mettiamo in garage" dichiarò.

Victor si voltò verso di lui e sorrise.

"Sarà un piacere. Sperando non si inviti anche Galacticus una di queste volte, gli manca Johnny come araldo" rispose.

Tony camminò a passo lento verso di lui, socchiuse gli occhi e arricciò il labbro.

"Niente scuse, quindi?".

Doom gli sorrise.

"Niente scuse" gli rispose.

Tony portò il volto ad un palmo da quello dell'altro.

"Bene. O ti avrei lasciato qui" sussurrò, roco.

Ghignò, si scostò e poggiò la mano dell'animale gigante.

"Porta anche i biscotti per cani, viene anche il lupo mannaro". Aggiunse.

"Abbiamo tutti ritrovato una famiglia" rispose Victor.

  
  
Cap.13 Spiegazioni  
  
Peter sorseggiò una brodaglia nera, storse il naso ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
“Le tue foto sono veramente bellissime, però sono un po’ monotone” disse Clint. Stava scorrendo l’album di foto della pagina facebook di Peter Parker. Peter scoppiò a ridere.  
“Mi piace fotografare i supereroi e Spiderman è, ovviamente, quello che mi viene meglio” scherzò. Clint guardò l’uomo ragno e fece frullare le ali da falco sulla sua schiena.  
“In ogni caso, non credo di aver ben capito quello che è successo qui. Lei lo sa?” domandò Peter, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani, scompigliandoli.  
Clint annuì.  
“Si accomodi, le spiegherò tutto” disse. Peter si sedette sul letto a baldacchino.  
“Il miliardario Tony Stark, il sovrano di questo regno Victor Von Doom, Reed Richards e Susan Storm erano tutti colleghi alla M.I.T.. Il signor Stark era solo un ragazzino, essendo entrato alla M.I.T. a soli quindici anni. Ed era compagno di Stark del mio re”. Iniziò a raccontare Clint.  
Peter si sporse e appoggiò la tazza sul comodino. Clint chiuse la schermata olografica.  
“Susan e suo fratello Johnny sono rimasti orfani da giovani e lei non sapeva a chi lasciare il fratellino. Perciò, illegalmente, lo ha nascosto nell’università. Mr. Stark e Victor Von Doom hanno giovato a fare i genitori con il bambino, ma quando è diventato IronMan e l’altro un supercattivo, si è sentito abbandonato e tradito. Perciò i rapporti con il giovane Storm e i due si sono interrotti malamente” spiegò.  
Peter si mordicchiò il labbro.  
“Perciò tra Victor e Tony…”. Iniziò a dire.  
Clint scoppiò a ridere.  
“Come ti ho detto, Mr. Stark era davvero piccolo. Il mio sovrano era più un fratello maggiore molto premuroso. Non sono ‘fratelli-amanti’ come Thor e Loki” ribatté.  
Peter sbuffò, arrossendo.  
“Il mio re, nel secondo scontro contro il gruppo di supereroi chiamato Fantastici quattro, di cui faceva parte anche Johnny, è caduto nell’oceano tramutandosi in una statua di metallo.  
Johnny, sentendosi in colpa per aver ucciso la cosa più simile a un genitore che avesse mai avuto, è andato alla ricerca di informazioni sui suoi veri genitori. Ha scoperto che sua madre era un soldato e suo padre un generale dell’esercito americano. Si è informato di più e ha scoperto un segreto del governo. Vedi lui, in realtà, è una specie di clone di Capitan America ricavato dal suo sperma” proseguì Barton.  
“Suppongo sia questa l’informazione che hanno messo a tacere quando l’hanno arrestato e cacciato dai fantastici quattro. Nessuno gli ha voluto credere” ringhiò Peter. Strinse un pugno conficcando le unghie nella pelle fino a lasciare delle mezzelune.  
“Il giovane Storm, una volta uscito di prigione, è andato a cercare Galacticus. Quello che i fantastici quattro hanno distrutto, infatti, era la sua navicella. Galacticus ne ha fatto il suo araldo e c’è stato bisogno che io e un altro gruppo di fedeli Latveriani gli riportassimo Silver Surfer perché lo lasciasse andare, ma Johnny, a causa dell’esperienza, avrà per sempre le fiamme nere” disse Clint. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre.  
“Il mio ragazzo temo che ogni tanto i guai se li cerchi” ammise Parker. Si sporse e prese un cuscino, appoggiandoselo sulle gambe.  
“Non sapevo che fossi un latveriano, ma solo un Avengers normale” ammise.  
Clint scrollò le spalle.  
“Lo nascondo. Non voglio che mia moglie e i miei figli sappiano che in realtà sono metà uomo e metà falco latveriano. Però si sono risvegliate antiche maledizioni quando Loki, il dio dell’inganno, ha resuscitato il mio re e il regno aveva bisogno di me. Quando il signor Stark convincerà Loki a distruggere queste maledizioni, potrò tranquillamente tornare a casa” rispose.  
Peter si grattò un sopracciglio con una mano, mentre con l’altra accarezzò il cuscino.  
“Maledizioni?” domandò.  
“Il vecchio re non poteva lasciare Latveria, con il rincarare della maledizione, è divenuto un lupo mannaro. Il sovrano attuale, invece, adesso non può lasciare Latveria. Ed è per questo che non ha fatto sapere a Tony che era vivo. Il signor Stark non l’ha perdonato per avergli tenuto il segreto e credo che terrà il muso anche a me, sapendo che a mia volta ho tenuto il segreto” spiegò Clint.  
Peter si grattò la spalla.  
“Almeno con quello che è successo, hanno fatto tutti pace. E Johnny accetterà che Cap è suo padre genetico, in un certo senso” esalò.  
Clint si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò, le sue iridi color argento brillarono.  
“Fattelo dire da uno che con il capitano ha lavorato spesso. E’ più la madre che il padre. Steve è un omosessuale represso con istinti materni. Se tutto andrà bene, stavolta la madre la fa lui e il signor Stark fa il padre. Quei due hanno una TSI immensa” sussurrò.  
Peter batté la mano sul cuscino.  
“Se Johnny è stato riportato a Latveria, come abbiamo fatto a conoscerci?” chiese.  
“Il signorino va avanti e indietro da qui, insegue i suoi sogni di diventare un meccanico. In fondo vi permettiamo di convivere nello stesso appartamento anche se il sovrano è molto geloso di suo… figlio adottivo” spiegò Clint.  
Peter alzò il capo, c’era appesa al muro una statuina con la forma delle corna di Loki.  
< Qui al posto dei crocifissi, hanno le miniature degli elmi di Loki. Si vede proprio che lo venerano > pensò.  
“Grazie per la concessione” borbottò.  
“Si auguri che anche il capitano e il signor Stark siano così magnanimi” lo punzecchiò Clint.  



End file.
